cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Olivia Gonçalves
Ramona Olivia Marie Fernández '''(born November 3, 1995) is an Portuguese-American professional wrestler, model, gymnast, actress, businesswoman, and fashion mogul who’s currently signed to Aero Academy and Ring Of Discord under the ring name, Olivia Gonçalves. She's known for being the leader of the infamous stable known as, The Dames of Deception with tag partners, E'lise La'prez and Valencia Ramos. ''Early life'' Gonçalves was born on November 3, 1995 in Lisbon, Portugal to her parents, Cecelia Dolores Fernández and Estebán Jose Fernández. Gonçalves has an older sister, Elena and an older brother, Israel. Her family being of Portuguese-Spanish descent. Her father, Estebán was an underground boxer where he took part in unlicensed fights to provide for his family before getting scouted by a boxing manager. Signing him and hence moving his family from Portugal to the states to start his famous boxing career when she was only the age of 7. ''Professional Wrestling Career'' '''Queen of the Ring (2016) After the saddening of her father's passing, Gonçalves found herself wanting to continue her father's legacy in sports entertainment. This causing her to retire from gymnastics and start her training in being an in-ring competitor. At the age of 19, Gonçalves moved from her estate in Manhattan, New York to San Diego, California joining the Jackson’s Academy of Wrestling to start her training for in-ring competition. After 2 years of training, Gonçalves would've landed a spot in a tournament for female competitors known as, Queen of the Ring, debuting under the alias "Olivia Woods". Diva PPV Events (2017-2018) At the second annual Diva PPV event, "DivaMania II" on June 12, 2017, Gonçalves would've took part in a 10-woman battle royal entering third in the battle royal. Shortly after her entry, she would've been eliminated second out of the match by the Anarchy Angels (Ashlyn Vanderwaal and Annie Acconci). Following up this historical event, in February 2018, Gonçalves was announced for the first ever, Ultimate Diva's Classic tournament, but unfortunately, due to numerous complications the event would've been cancelled before it's scheduled airing. ROX Wrestling (2018-2019) Gonçalves would've been signed to the league in 2018. Taking part in a house show match against, former ROX Women's Champion, Nika Sepharo. After a hard fought match-up between the two, Gonçalves would've ended up losing to Sepharo due to submission. On March 25, 2018, Gonçalves would've took on Helena Rose w/ E'lise La'Prez in her official debuting match. With the distraction of her cousin and tag partner, Valencia Ramos, Gonçalves would've went on to defeat Rose in a pin-fall victory, establishing the team known as, The Dames of Deception. On September 23, 2018, Gonçalves would've accompanied her tag partner, Valencia Ramos, in an exhibition match-up against Helena Rose that would've have took place at a PPV known as, Maximum Conviction. With the continuation of the feud between The Dames and The Dolls, this would've been the point of their feud that The Dolls needed to reclaim their dominance of ROX. La'Prez was set to accompany Rose to her match, but due to a disagreement between the two La'Prez would've told Rose to go at it alone, thus leaving her to defend for herself against the number disadvantage. It being no surprise, Gonçalves would've had countless interference in the match, causing distractions for her partner. When it seemed that Rose was getting pushed back into a wall against the two, Gonçalves would've been taken out of the match-up towards the end of it when she was speared by Ramos, accidentally. With Gonçalves out of the picture, Rose would've ended up picked-up the victory of match by pinning Ramos after executing her finishing maneuver known as the "Rose-thorn" (a package piledriver). After the match, in a pit of rage Gonçalves would go on to attack Rose with the help of Ramos. Finishing up their brutal attack, the two would've sent Rose outside onto the ring apron with a kick to the back of the neck. Rose's tag partner, E'lise La'Prez, soon came to the rescue of her partner to even up the odds. Within the staredown between Rose and Gonçalves, La'Prez would've kicked Rose in the back of the skull, signifying her allegiance with both Gonçalves and Ramos. On the special edition of ROX known as, Burnout X, Gonçalves would've had a segment with fellow Dames of Deception members, Valencia Ramos and now, E'lise La'Prez, where the three would've been explaining their actions that lead to Maximum Conviction. Following up this segment, The Dames would've been seen attacking a "fan" that would've been seen sitting ringside that night. Following up the episode after this, Gonçalves would've interrupted the celebration of the debuting new superstar that night, Kattya, after she won her match against a local competitor. Gonçalves would've ploy Kattya into thinking she was apologetic to the situation that happened the prior episode. Seemingly apologizing for her and her fellow teammates actions that happened that night and giving Kattya the formal welcome that she quote-on-quote deserves. It all being in Gonçalves's deceitful nature causing Kattya to be viciously attacked by La'Prez and Ramos from the behind. Following the attack, Gonçalves would've reveal her true hatred for Kattya and explaining why she didn't belong in ROX. The segment would've ended with the return of Helena Rose causing DOD to quickly abort their plan to beat up Kattya, sending the three women out of the ring as Rose and Kattya remain in-ring, standing tall. After the announcement of a tag match via Twitter, The Dames of Deception (Olivia Gonçalves and Valencia Ramos) w/ E'lise La'Prez would've took on the pairing of Kattya and Rose. It would've been a hard back and forth contest between both teams, before La'Prez would've gotten involved in the match by yanking Rose off of the apron whille Kattya was going for the tag. With the distraction and the ref's back being turned as he was dealing with Ramos, Gonçalves would've rolled up Kattya stealing the victory for her team. This being the last match in Gonçalves's history with the company due to shortly after this match, it would've been announced on via social media that The Dames of Deception (Olivia Gonçalves, Valencia Ramos, and E'lise La'Prez) requested for their releases from the company. Aero Academy (2018-Present) In 2018, Gonçalves would've had an appearance on an episode of the show for talent all around the world to compete whether you're under contract or not know as, "AA: Takeoff", on May 11, 2018 against opponent, Jada Jamora. After beating Jamora, Gonçalves would've went onto signing a contract with the company after impressing the scouts in the back with her in-ring abilities. After being signed to the company for months, Gonçalves would've had her debut match on the CPV episode of the show, "AA: Uprising". Gonçalves would've went on to face fellow debuting star, Juliet Marie Love. With the hard hitting- and fast pace match-up between the two, Gonçalves unexpectedly cause herself to get disqualified after striking Love with a pair of brass knuckles that she had hidden under the ring by prior to the match starting. She then would've went on to attack Love after the match was over, before doing her signature maneuver, Fatal Ending, a running knee to the face and slapping Love before exiting the ring and heading towards the back. Months after this, Gonçalves would've return back on-screen for the show as she would've took on Helena Rose in a one-on-one match up where she seemingly dominating Rose most of the match-up. When it seemed that Rose was actually having a comeback moment, Gonçalves would've shut this down by catching Rose in her finishing maneuver she refers to as, "Seal It with a Bite", and pinning her ultimately getting the victory. Ring of Discord (2019-Present) In summer of 2019, Gonçalves alongside her teammates, E'lise La'prez and Valencia Ramos, would've been announced to be apart of the newly-found, women's wrestling promotion named, Ring of Discord. The pilot episode of said show would've taken place on October 16, 2019. Gonçalves having her fair share of involvement of the show when her and Ramos would've gotten involved in an one-on-one match-up between their partner, E'lise La'prez vs Marcela Ferriera. Towards the end of the match, when it seem as La'prez was coming up short within the match, Ramos would've appeared out of nowhere to distracted the referee. As he was distracted by Ramos actions, Ferriera would be seen setting up for her finishing maneuver before Gonçalves would've pulled down the ropes causing Ferriera to go over the ring rope and land outside on the flooring of the arena. Gonçalves would go onto attack Ferriera, slamming her head off of the ring repeatedly as Ramos would've still had the ref's visual averted. Ramos would've soon hopped down from the apron after the devious actions of Gonçalves, giving La'prez the opportunity to set up for her finisher which would've lead her to get the victory. Other Venture On April 20, 2019, Gonçalves was feature in the April's edition of the magazine known as, Cawboy Magazine, for the article titled, "April's Appreciations", where women of wrestling will be showcase for their unique personalities and overall work ethic within the business. Gonçalves was noted on her evil persona and seductive presence within her character. Showing that women can be vicious, dominant, and still be sexy in their own way. Personal Life Gonçalves has previously lived in Lisbon, Portugal and Manhattan, New York. She would've been home schooled until the age of 17, before attending Barnard College, an all-private women's liberal college. During Gonçalves's second semester of college, her father would've died in January 2013 at the age of 42 after suffering a heart attack within his home. In March of 2018, Gonçalves was revealed to be dating fellow Aero Academy superstar, Sebastian Evans also known as Scottie Evans. Evans being Aero Academy's First-ever Grand Champion and also for being known for his work within CTO and UAWrestling. The two would've been spotted countless of times out and about leaving nightclubs, restaurants, and even wrestling events together prior to their confirmation as a couple. On Labor Day of 2019, Gonçalves would've took to her Twitter to announce that Evans and herself were expecting a child together and then later on announced that the two would actually be having a girl together. With Evans already having a son from one of his past relationships, this would be the couples first child together and his second one, since the two of them being together after a year and some months. On December 8th, 2019, Gonçalves took to twitter to announced the birth of her and Evans’s daughter, Rosalía Adalyn Evans. Match Listing In Wrestling Signings: * Rox Wrestling ''— 2018-2019 * ''Aero Academy ''— 2018-''Present * Ring of Discord — 2019-''Present'' Finishing Moves: * Seal It With a Bite (Butterfly Lungblower) — 2018–2019 * Grand Finale (Black Widow) — 2018-Present * The Ritual (Rings of Saturn 2) — 2018-2019 * The Queen's Guillotine ''(''Curb Stomp) — 2017-2018 * Shattered Dreams (Double Arm Hooked DDT) — 2016-2017 * Take One To The Head (Last Shot/Shinning Wizard) — 2019-Present * Captain's Roll Call (201 Facebreaker) — 2019-Present '' * ''You’re Cut (Twisted Bliss) – 2019-Present '' '''Signature Moves:' * Staircase to Hell (Insult to Injury) — 2018–''Present'' * Fatal Ending (Running Kinshasa) — 2019-Present * Mind Over Matter (Dr. Teeth) — 2018-2019 Nicknames: * The Captain * Head Devil in Charge * The Villain * The Goddess of The Underworld * The Best in the World * Arm Assassin * The Treacherous Temptress * The Cheer Queen Managers: * Valencia Ramos * E'lise La'Prez Entrance Themes: * "Girls Like" by Tinie Tempah — 2017-2018 * "Belispeak" by Purity Ring (as The Dames of Deception) — 2018-Present * "Bbb V2" by How to Destroy Angels (as The Dames of Deception) — 2019 * "You Should See Me In A Crown" by Billie Eilish (as The Dames of Deception) — 2019 * "Black Magic Woman V2" by VCTRY — 2019 * "Toybox" by Mylene Cruz — 2018-2019 * "Devil V2" by Slayyyter — 2019-Present '' '''Tag Teams/Factions:' * The Dames of Deception — 2018-Present External Links Twitter: https://twitter.com/OliviaGoncaIves Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCgh8QV16ufij1ZXqDLv2YgA Category:Ring of Discord Category:Aero Academy Category:Woman Wrestler Category:Xbox One